Golf practice ranges are well known throughout much of the world. A user normally pays a fee for a supply of golf balls, e.g., 25-100, and is provided with a teeing location from which the user hits the balls into a large target area. The balls are struck one at a time with a golf club, taking perhaps 15-30 minutes to hit 25-100 balls into the target area. Some persons have physical impairments that prevent them from bending to pick up a ball from the ground and place it on a tee from which the ball is struck by a golf club. There are no known devices available on the market to allow one to accomplish this task without bending the back.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel apparatus for picking up a golf ball and placing it on a tee. It is another object of this invention to provide such an apparatus which will permit the golfer to accomplish this without enduring any back stresses. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.